Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs Ninninger, Vol 1
by Joethewinner1
Summary: The Ninningers and Power Rangers Ninja Steel meet, and things go wrong. It gets even worse when Galvanax and Gengetsu Kibaoni team up to destroy both of their enemies. However, another enemy is planning something that involves both ranger teams, both enemies of the ranger teams...and a mysterious black ninja ranger.
1. Chapter 1: The Special Guest

In the spirit dimension, the spirit of Kyuuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni was at peace. After aiding the Ninningers as Midoninger, and fighting them earlier, he decided to rest. However, something was still bothering him. Since most of the Youkai were revived, including Ariake No Kata and Mangetsu Kibaoni, there would be even more evil. Suddenly, Kyuuemon noticed a dark cloud of evil rising up from the spirit world, thanks to a lot of fear from previous attacks. It left the spirit dimension and entered the mortal world. It was Gengetsu Kibaoni, who had revived for some reason.

Meanwhile, in a spaceship, a figure wearing a suit was on a stage. He looked strikingly similar to Baron Nero of the Shadow Line, but with a different face. His name was Cosmo Royale, the host of Galaxy Warriors, a popular game show. The game show involved gladiatorial matches between aliens from different galaxies, but it was a front for the "champion" of the show, Galvanax. Robotic flies with cameras attached to them scouted the area for a good place for the next show. Galvanax was using the show to seek ninja Power Stars, which were taken by five teenagers. Galvanax's warriors were sent one by one, as contestants, to retrieve the Power Stars. However, this time was different. Galvanax was fascinated with a black cloud appearing on the streets, and that was when he saw someone emerge from the cloud: someone who looked EXACTLY like himself. Galvanax sent one of his soldiers, Ripcon, to investigate.

Later, on Earth, in Japan, Ripcon approached Galvanax's lookalike. He was speaking Japanese, but since Galaxy Warriors was an intergalactic show, the staff supposedly had translation devices to translate most languages. Galvanax's lookalike kept talking about someone named "Gabi Raizo" as soon as he saw Ripcon. However, both of them were beamed on the Galaxy Warriors ship.

On the ship, before Galvanax appeared, Cosmo Royale was announcing the latest competitor: an armoured ninja wearing light grey. He was introduced as a guy whom they just found, fighting another ninja who looked like him, except in black armour. Galvanax said to Cosmo, "What is the meaning of this? I found someone who looks exactly like myself!" Cosmo Royale said "I have no idea what you mean!" Then Galvanax's lookalike said "What am I doing here? Do you have any idea who I am?" Galvanax said "I don't know who you are, but this is my ship!" Then the lookalike said "It looks like you have no idea who I am. I am the warlord, Kibaoni Gengetsu!"


	2. Chapter 2: Cyberninja Ready

In the US, Kinji Takigawa was running an oden stand, just like his former master, Yoshitaka Igasaki.

Kinji was a Youkai Hunter who traveled to Japan to become a ninja, as the apprentice of Yoshitaka. However, at first, he was rejected by the ninja master, who didn't want an apprentice due to his last one betraying him. After many days, he was finally accepted into the Ninningers. Many months have past, and now, the Ninningers have disbanded for a second time. Last time, they reunited, but only because of the increased Youkai attacks, and also because of a new ninja idol group in Japan known as the NinninGirls. One of their members, Midoninger, had affection for Kinji. She was also the apprentice of a mysterious ninja who refused to show his face in front of the Ninningers, supposedly because of Shironinger. However, since only a few knew about this ninja, it was unknown why he was scared of Shironinger.

Anyway, Kinji's oden stand was out on the streets, when suddenly, some robots that looked like Hitokarage attacked. Kinji didn't know why there were Hitokarage, as all of them were replaced by the powerful Jyukkarage soldiers. Kinji then pulled out a hamburger. Then he opened it, and placed a five-pointed Shuriken in the burger. The hamburger was actually Kinji's morpher to transform into StarNinger. "I didn't think I would have to use this again," StarNinger thought.

StarNinger showed up and attacked the Hitokarage using his guitar-shaped weapon. That was when a light grey ninja ranger appeared. He looked like Akaninger, except he was light grey. This ninja was the contestant send down for Galaxy Warriors, however, he was more than just a contestant. He was the evil ninja ranger of the void, Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja pulled out what looked like the sword the Ninningers used for transformin,g except that it had no colour. Anti-Kuroninja then pulled out a shuriken with a futuristic design. He placed it on the sword and spun it. A robotic voice was heard.

 **CYBERNINJA READY.**

Metal armour formed around Anti-Kuroninja, and two futuristic katanas appeared. Anti-Kuroninja said "I have waited to get my revenge on the Ninningers for so long. Joining this intergalactic TV show was a good opportunity to get my revenge! Now, once I take down the Ninningers, the power of the Midoninger Shuriken will be mine!" Kinji said "Anti-Kuroninja...I'm the only Ninninger here. The Midoninger Shuriken is in Japan." "Darn it," Anti-Kuroninja said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Back on the Galaxy Warriors ship, Kibaoni Gengetsu and Galvanax learned about each other. Galvanax told his story about how he found a powerful ninja star inside the Ninja Nexus Prism, but a powerful ninja named Dane Romero broke the star into six, which went into the Prism. Galvanax took Dane's son, Brody, prisoner onboard his ship, but then he escaped 10 years later with the Ninja Nexus Prism. Galvanax needed to get it back, so he sent contestants of the Galaxy Warriors show to retrieved the ninja Power Stars for him.

Gengetsu Kibaoni decided to share his story. He was a powerful warrior who was slain by the Last Ninja. Then, his son, Kibaoni Shingetsu, who took the name Kyuuemon Izayoi, revived him and his other followers using the power of fear. Then he was defeated by a group of ninjas known as the Ninningers, who used what looked like the Power Stars. Kyuuemon also betrayed him in the end. However, that wasn't all. Later, he felt himself move again, but this time, someone else revived him. It was a man in light grey.

Galvanax then realized who the man in light grey was. It was one of the contestants, who called himself Anti-Kuroninja. Coincidentally, Anti-Kuroninja was caught by Ripcon, trying to walk into the break room. Ripcon said "We caught this contestant trying to forfeit the show!" Galvanax said "Hey you! Get over here!" Anti-Kuroninja said "Why? Is it because I was showing unsportsmanlike behaviour?" Gengetsu said "No, it's for another reason. You were the person who revived me, right?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I revived you? How? I remember your wife and Mangetsu Kibaoni reviving, but not you!" Gengetsu said "Maybe it was the fear gathered from when _they_ were revived. You must be very clever, right, Galvanax?" Galvanax said "Right, perhaps there's another use for you. However, I must know this. What are you really planning?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I just want something from Japan. It's shaped like the red Power Star and the Akaninger Shuriken, except that it's green. Now here's the thing. You know how you both look alike?" Galvanax nodded in confusion. Anti-Kuroninja continued. "The Power Rangers Ninja Steel you fight also have their own lookalikes in Japan." Gengetsu said "And your point is...?"

"We get them to fight each other," Anti-Kuroninja said.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brief Introduction

In Japan, in a film studio, there was an Idol Group known as the NinninGirls, with only two members: Fuuka Igasaki and Luna Kokonoe. Fuuka was the sister of Takaharu Igasaki, also known as Akaninger. She also fought with the Ninningers as Shironinger. Luna was a new member of the NinninGirls, who used to be the apprentice of black ninja ranger known as Kuroninja. She was given the Midoninger Shuriken, which used to contain the soul of Kyuuemon Izayoi, who wished to fight by the Ninningers one final time.

Kuroninja was a ninja who used the same style of ninjutsu as the Ninningers, but rarely met them. The Ninningers were shinobi who didn't hide, but Kuroninja preferred the traditional ninja method of hiding. He referred to himself as the hidden ninja of shadows. However, Kuroninja wasn't lonely. He had earned his place as a Sentai Ranger during a time when he used to fight alongside five other ninjas. These five ninjas used to be loyal to the Youkai back when they were led by Daimaou. However, when Daimaoh was sealed away by an old Sentai Team, the five ninja were turned into cats, which was their original form, as they were given human form by Youkai power.

After the Ninningers defeated Mangetsu Kibaoni and Kyuuemon returned to the spirit world, Luna left Kuroninja and no longer became his apprentice. Kuroninja knew that if he loved someone, he would have to set them free. But that was when a cat with a blue ribbon appeared in front of Kuroninja. This cat was one of the five ninjas that formerly served the Youkai. Now, Kuroninja was in Egypt, trying to find a temple for an Egyptian cat Youkai, to try and turn her into a human. The reason why was because the Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats.

Anyway, the NinninGirls' producer was Nagi Matsuo, also known as Kininger. He noticed that some intruders were in the building. The three ninjas transformed into Ninningers to try and take down the intruders. The intruders turned out to be a group of people working for the Cyberninja Tech Company, who were sponsoring the "GW Ninja Tournament." Nagi had no idea what GW meant, so he felt suspicion. One of the people said that it was a tournament where certain ninjas would be selected to participate in an epic battle against others with similar appearances and abilities. They then showed two videos: one was a video of Quester Gai battling Hiramechimedes in a gladiatorial match, and the other was a video of Brody Romero, the red ninja steel ranger, transforming and finishing off someone who looked like Quester Gai. Nagi accepted, and went to the others to tell them how they were selected into a ninja tournament.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was in an airport, waiting for a plane to arrive from Japan. However, at the same time, a plane was arriving from Egypt. Anti-Kuroninja's arch-enemy had returned, and that was bad for his plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Anti-Kuroninja Takes Over

In the airport, Nagi, Fuuka and Luna left the plane. There were also passengers coming from the United Kingdom, and one from Egypt. Someone who looked familiar to the NinninGirls team came from the flight from the UK. It was Yakumo Katou, also known as Cloud. He had been studying magic in a special school in England before he became a Ninninger. After Gengetsu Kibaoni was defeated, Yakumo returned to his studies in England, only to return and fight the Youkai again. After that, he went back to his magic studies. Another flight from Japan had also arrived, and two people walked out of the plane: Takaharu Igasaki and Kasumi Momochi, also known as Akaninger and Momoninger. Nagi asked Takaharu "How did you end up here?" Takaharu said "There were these guys from the Cyberninja Tech Company who invited us here."

Meanwhile, in another part of the airport, Anti-Kuroninja was standing near where the flight from Egypt was supposed to arrive. He pulled out his phone. To the phone, Anti-Kuroninja said "This is Anti-Kuroninja. He's onto us." The other person on the phone said "Understood. We'll delay the flight from Egypt." That person was the head of the Cyberninja Tech Company, Mr. Karasu. Mr. Karasu was in a room with silver walls and robotic ninjas. These robotic ninjas were known as Cyberninja.

Cyberninja were very powerful creations of the Cyberninja Tech Company. They had very strong armour, and blades which could slice through metal. However, it was very expensive to make one, because in order to make a Cyberninja, one had to have the soul of a dead ninja in their possession.

The Cyberninja that Karasu chose was Swordblade A, whose soul Anti-Kuroninja found underground, covered in debris. Swordblade A was activated, and announced: "Cyberninja Ready. Awaiting orders." Karasu said "Go to the US and delay the flight from Egypt. Kuroninja is onto us." Swordblade A left, knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Khamun Rider

In Egypt, a ninja who used bandages to cover his face, while also wearing gold plated armour, was observing Kuroninja using his sandstorm ninja techniques. This Egyptian ninja was a descendant of a group of pharaohs who could control sandstorms. He was known as Khamun Rider the Tenth, or Khamun Rider X. Khamun Rider the Tenth was aware of Kuroninja's visit to Bastet, the Egyptian Cat Goddess. He also had a feeling that Kuroninja was in danger. Khamun Rider rushed to the pyramid of Bastet to find out what was happening.

Khamun Rider approached the temple. Inside was a giant statue of a cat, covered in sandstone. Khamun Rider kneeled down to show respect. He asked Bastet: "Why did Kuroninja visit the temple of the cat goddess?" Khamun Rider felt a voice saying "Kuroninja wanted my help for one of his cats to be human _again."_ This meant that the cat had experience with being human. Khamun Rider also asked "I think Kuroninja is in danger." Bastet said "I also see that. A powerful force coming from a green star will be taken by malevolent forces and used for evil means." Khamun Rider said "That sounds like something Kuroninja told me about on his visit in Egypt. I think he said that it used to belong to someone named...Kyuuemon?" Bastet said "Yes, he's in the spirit world right now." Khamun Rider said "Excellent, can you contact him so he can help?" Bastet said "About that...Kyuuemon is a _fox,_ not a cat." Khamun Rider sighed.

Meanwhile, in a garage, five teenagers were about to leave, when they ran into the representatives of the Cyberninja Tech Company. One of them said "Where can we find the Power Rangers Ninja Steel?" Brody, one of the teenagers, said "I don't know, maybe if you're lucky, you can find them." Then he and the other four teenagers left. The representative pulled out his phone and contacted Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja said "What is it? Can't you see I'm executing my part of the plan?" "About that..." the representative said, "It will be hard to find the Power Rangers. We asked everyone here, and nobody knows them personally." Anti-Kuroninja said "You're right, they only appear if people need help..." Anti-Kuroninja then typed another number on his phone. Karasu answered. "What is it, Anti-Kuroninja?" Karasu asked. Anti-Kuroninja said "New plan. Get Swordblade A to attack random civilians in areas near my coordinates." Karasu said "On it." Then he typed in new commands on his computer. Swordblade A left the area, along with the other Cyberninja, which allowed the flight from Egypt to continue.

Anti-Kuroninja then entered a hotel, where the Ninningers were staying. He then used his Cyberninja katana to cut the door of Luna's room open, and took the Midoninger Shuriken. Anti-Kuroninja then pressed a button on his Cyberninja katana: **CYBER ADAPTER.**

The Cyber Adapter upgrade allowed Anti-Kuroninja to use any Nin Shuriken on the Cyberninja Katana, even ones that weren't created from Cyber Shurikens. Anti-Kuroninja placed the Midoninger Shuriken on the katana, and spun it. Then his light grey armour became light green. Anti-Kuroninja said, with an evil voice...

"Ninja Steel's green ranger fears no danger."


	7. Chapter 7: Shironinja

After a mysterious delay, a plane coming from Egypt had landed. Out of the plane came two ninjas. One of them was known as Kuroninja. The other was Kuroninja's sidekick, who used to work for the Flowery Kunoichi Team, a group of female ninja that served the Youkai. However, after getting turned back into a cat, she was no longer loyal to the Youkai anymore. Her name was Ayame, the blue ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

Kuroninja and Ayame decided to go into a hotel nearby, but then Kuroninja noticed one of the doors was unlocked. Kuroninja, however, noticed the Ninningers walking towards that room. There was a reason for Kuroninja hiding from the Ninningers, but he didn't want to reveal it in front of other people.

The Ninningers were walking towards that room because that room was where one of them was staying. Luna was inside, searching for something, despite the fact that the room hadn't been ransacked. The Midoninger Shuriken had been stolen.

Ayame needed to rest, in order to get used to being human again, so Kuroninja went to explore the town. There, he found an oden stand, where Kinji was serving customers. Kuroninja thought it would be a good idea if Kinji knew something was wrong with the ninja tournament happening, and that ninja tournament was the reason why Kuroninja was visiting. Kinji had met Kuroninja before, when Kuroninja was about to leave Japan for Egypt. As soon as they both introduced themselves, Kinji asked Kuroninja "So why are you here?" Kuroninja said "I'm here because of this ninja tournament I keep hearing about." "The GW Ninja Torunament?" Kinji asked. "Yes," Kuroninja said. There was a short amount of silence, and then Kinji asked this question: "Hey Kuroninja, the Ninningers could use another member like you on the team. Why aren't you joining them?" Kuroninja said "I don't really want to say why, but I'll tell you, since the Ninningers have already defeated Gengetsu Kibaoni." Kuroninja then took a deep breath, and began to speak. "It started like this. When the Ninningers were fighting the Kibaoni Army Corps, I was on my own quest, performing something known as the "Five Ninja Trials." That was when I met with five ninjas. After that, I heard about the Ninningers and decided to research them. When I saw the Ninningers fighting alongside another Sentai themed after animals, I was thinking about joining the Ninningers. However, there is one problem. You know how to translate Japanese into English, right?" Kinji said "Yes."

"Ok then," Kuroninja said, "What does "Kuro" mean in English?"

Kinji said "It means black, which makes sense because you're a Sentai Black Ranger."

"Yes," Kuroninja said, "and the opposite of black is white, and white in Japanese is-"

Kinji then paused. He just realized why Kuroninja was shy around the Ninningers. Kinji then asked "So you don't want to join the Ninningers...just because of Shironinger?"

"Yes," Kuroninja said. "Here's the reason why. You see, if I join the Ninningers, that means I fight alongside Shironinger. Just like you, I'm not related to the Ninningers as a cousin or brother or something. Because of this, I feel like that if this were a tv show or a story, the audience would probably want me to be with Shironinger. However, I have affection for someone else." Kinji asked "Is it one of those five ninjas?" "No," Kuroninja said. "It's Momoninger."

Suddenly, a building exploded. Many people were running, and that was when Kuroninja saw the Cyberninja attacking random civilians. Leading the Cyberninja was Swordblade A. However, that was when five teenagers rushed into the area and pulled out shurikens. Their names were Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah. A giant red star which looked like the Ninningers' Kakakuri Hengen appeared in all five of their hands, and they placed the coloured Shuriken on the devices. They announced "Ninja Spin!" and spun the ninja stars. They transformed into the Power Rangers Ninja Steel. "I have to go," Kuroninja told Kinji. "If you are participating in the tournament, use this Shuriken." Then he left, leaving behind a Shuriken which looked like the StarNinger Shuriken, except that it was silver and not gold.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan B

Kuroninja rushed into the area where the Ninja Steel Rangers were fighting against the Cyberninja, led by Swordblade A. He didn't want anyone to see him, so he directed a few of the Cyberninja, including a Swordblade A, to a deserted area. Kuroninja used his disc-shaped Kage Shuriken, which let him use the power of shadows. Kuroninja's sword released a cloud of black fog, making the Cyberninja unable to see. Kuroninja then said "This Kage Shuriken uses up most of my ninja power, so I rarely use it. I guess it's time to use this." Kuroninja pulled out a six-pointed flower-shaped shuriken which glowed blue, pink, green, orange and purple. Kuroninja placed this Shuriken on his katana, and spun it. He then said: "Kuroninja Ninpou: Flower Fantasy!" Flower petals began to attack the Cyberninja, including Swordblade A. Swordblade A then got some memories back. The soul used to make Swordblade A was female, and she recovered memory of herself fighting a Super Sentai series known as Maskman. Because of the memories, Swordblade A experienced a headache and had to retreat. The other Cyberninja were left there to be destroyed by the Power Rangers Ninja Steel.

The representatives of the Cyberninja Tech Company then approached the Ninja Steel Rangers. They were observing the entire scene from a safe area. One of the representatives said to the Ninja Steel Rangers "You must be the Power Rangers Ninja Steel. We have been observing your skills against those evil ninjas, and we would like you to join the GW Ninja Tournamen-" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kuroninja rushed to the Cyberninja Tech Company representatives. "You're the representatives of the Cyberninja Tech Company! Can you explain why YOUR ninjas were attacking random civilians just so you could lure the Ninja Steel Rangers into your trap? Come on, I know your company works for Anti-Kuroninja and his malevolent causes!"

The Cyberninja Tech representatives did not expect Kuroninja to randomly appear and accuse them. However, Anti-Kuroninja had prepared orders for in case that happened. One of the representatives gave his excuse. "You see," the representative said, "this was just a test to see if the Ninja Steel Rangers were strong enough for the tournament." "A test?" the Red Ranger asked. "Yes," the representative said. Another representative said "Of course, all the 'civilians' being attacked by the Cyberninjas were actors and volunteers." Kuroninja said "You're lying, I have experience with Cyberninjas." The representative said "Ok, maybe not all of them are actors, but whoever isn't an actor, our Cyberninjas are apologizing to them." Kuroninja looked around, and saw Cyberninjas everywhere, saying "I'm sorry" to the victims.

Kuroninja knew he was defeated. However, he still needed to get people on his side to stop Anti-Kuroninja. The Ninja Steel Rangers didn't believe him because of the Cyberninja Tech Company's excuse, but Kuroninja could still convince the Ninningers that something was wrong with the tournament.

Kuroninja rushed to the hotel, where he ran into Fuuka Igasaki. Fuuka noticed someone was there, but couldn't see anyone. Kuroninja then went to find the other Ninningers, saying to himself "I have nothing to do with Shironinger."

Kuroninja then ran into Kinji, who said "Perfect timing, Kuroninja. You know how you gave me that silver Shuriken?" Kuroninja said "Yes, You could use it to transform into a silver version of yourself." Kinji asked "Why would I need a different coloured version of myself?" Kuroninja said "Well, it's very complicated. You will probably have a Power Rangers counterpart in the future, but he hasn't made an appearance yet. You need to transform into "Silver StarNinger" so that they don't mistake you for the future Gold Ranger."

Kuroninja then left, but then realized he had to tell him something. However, he didn't know what Kinji's room was. He just knocked on one of the doors, and ran into Takaharu Igasaki. Takaharu said "Is there anything I can help you with?" Kuroninja said "Yes. The tournament is a trap. Whatever you do, try NOT to fight the Ninja Steel Rangers." Takaharu said "Seriously? I'm already getting fired up!" Kuroninja then left and said to himself "It's no use. They're going to fight, and who knows what Anti-Kuroninja will do to their powers." Kuroninja then reflected on the entire thing to see what went wrong. That was when he thought of the tournament' name. The GW Ninja Tournament. What could GW stand for? Great Waters? Galactic Warzone? Galaxy Warriors? Kuroninja then realized who the Ninja Steel Rangers fought. Anti-Kuroninja was somehow working with Galaxy Warriors. Their special was a battle between the Ninja Steel Rangers and their duplicates. There was also a green ranger who was going to join the Ninja Steel Rangers. Kuroninja then realized how the Midoninger Shuriken was stolen earlier. Whoever the Green Ranger was, he was one of the bad guys.


	9. Chapter 9: Before the Match

Kuroninja headed for the entrance to the back stage, where the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers were. The arena had a large amount of space, and many people were in the audience. There were also VIP seats, but nobody knew who the VIPs were. Cyberninja were guarding the area so that the audience wouldn't be able to enter the stage. Kuroninja then entered the area where the Ninningers were, and said "I've changed my mind. I'm going to fight in the tournament." Nagi said "Good, I thought we were going to have only six rangers. We still can't find the Midoninger Shuriken. Also, I noticed you said that you had a new apprentice. Where is your new apprentice?" Kuroninja said "sleeping."

It was very weird, because Kuroninja had went to Egypt just so he could find a new apprentice, and now his apprentice was not going to show herself. However, it wasn't like anyone was going to notice, because nobody payed any attention to the Flowery Kunoichi Team.

The battle was about to begin, so all the rangers transformed. StarNinger had a new silver form. Kuroninja noticed the VIP seats and saw what looked like a Hitokarage. It was either that or one of the Kudabots. However, they weren't the VIPs. They were just protecting the VIPs. The Ninningers began to say their roll call.

 _The Wild Brilliance! AkaNinger!_

 _The Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger!_

 _The Dazzling Stillness! KiNinger!_

 _The Flower in the Wind! ShiroNinger!_

 _The Shimmering Haze! MomoNinger!_

 _The Shining Star! StarNinger!_

 _Hidden in the Shadows, Kuroninja stands before you!_

 _We are the shinobi who don't hide! (except for Kuroninja)_

 _Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!_

That was when the Ninja Steel Rangers showed up. For some reason, a green ranger was with them.

 _Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!_

 _Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!_

 _Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!_

 _Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!_

 _Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!_

 _Strategy of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green._

 _Ninja Rangers fear no danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel!_

An announcer began the countdown, and started the battle. The two ranger teams headed towards each other to fight, not knowing who the green ranger was or who the VIPs were.


	10. Chapter 10: The Match

The fight had started.

Both teams of rangers rushed towards each other, each headed for their counterpart...except Kuroninja and the mysterious Green Ranger.

Aoninger ran into the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger. They both fought with their swords, but then the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger cast a fireball. Aoninger said "So you can do magic too? I have studied magic for years. Defeating you will be _easy._

The Blue Ranger pointed his finger at Aoninger and summoned a green lightning bolt. Aoninger tried to protect himself by summoning a red lightning bolt. The two lightning bolts both countered each other.

Meanwhile, the White and Pink Ninja Steel Rangers were fighting against Shironinger and Momoninger. They both attacked using their ninja-star like weapons, which the Ninja Steel Rangers used as their morphers. That was when Momoninger used the UFOMaru Nin Shuriken and rose into the air. The White Ranger said "No fair!" Shironinger then used a water technique on the White Ninja Steel Ranger, sending her flying into Aoninger. The red lightning bolt then struck AkaNinger, who was about to defeat the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Kuroninja was fighting with the Green Ranger, and the Green Ranger then pulled out a Cyberninja Shuriken created by Mr. Karasu. It was the personal mecha of Mr. Karasu, the robotic crow-shaped Karasumaru. The Green Ranger spun this Shuriken and metal feather-shaped darts fell from the sky, attacking everyone, except the audience.

In Egypt, Khamun Rider noticed that he needed to stop the fight between the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers, or else something bad would happen. He then put on this ancient belt with a scarab amulet on it. He then said: "Sandstorm Change!" A sandstorm formed around him, transporting him to the arena of the GW Ninja Tournament, while at the same time, covering him in gold armour and even more bandages.


	11. Chapter 11: After the Match

The battle was still continuing. Kuroninja was fighting against the Green Ranger, and so was StarNinger, in his new silver armour. The Green Ranger, however, had other tricks. He pulled out an olive green Shuriken and spun it. Bs appeared, allowing him to escape. Then he attacked Kuroninja and StarNinger with his sword. The Green Ranger was ready to attack the other Ninningers, but then a sandstorm appeared. Inside the sandstorm was an armoured ninja with scarab-themed armour. It was Khamun Rider. Khamun Rider stopped the sandstorm, and said to all the rangers, "Stop fighting! Do you even know why you're fighting?" Kuroninja then said "Exactly! The GW Ninja Tournament is actually part of someone's plan to destroy you. In fact..." Kuroninja then whispered to Khamun Rider "Do you have any weapons that can reach very far?" Khamun Rider gave Kuroninja a gold whip. Kuroninja then used the whip to remove the green Shuriken of this mysterious green ranger, revealing Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja was the green ranger of the Ninja Steel Ranger team, but he was using the Midoninger Shuriken to transform. Kuroninja then said "I thought you only wanted the Midoninger Shuriken, so why are you also creating this ninja tournament?" Anti-Kuroninja then said "You should've figured out that the GW Ninja Tournament is actually the Galaxy Warriors Ninja Tournament. In fact, one of the VIPs is the champion!" Two Kudabots went out of the VIP booth and removed the wall so everyone could see the VIPs. Most of the audience were scared or disturbed. The Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers recognized who they were.

"Is that...Galvanax?" Brody said.

"Yes, but there's someone else who looks exactly the same as him," Preston said.

Meanwhile, on the Ninningers' side...

"Is that...Kibaoni Gengetsu?" Takaharu said.

"Yes, but there's someone else who looks exactly the same as him," Yakumo said.

Galvanax and Kibaoni Gengetsu then revealed their faces. Anti-Kuroninja then said "Yes, I was a contestant on Galaxy Warriors. However, in order to gain their trust, I needed to help them with one of their plans. For every Ninja Steel Ranger defeated, they would get their Power Stars. However, there would be some Ninja Steel Rangers remaining, so I would defeat them myself. Kuroninja then said "Your plan has failed. I also have the shuriken you want very badly." Anti-Kuroninja then said "I'm not finished yet! Galvanax! Gengetsu Kibaoni! It's time for you to talk on all the Rangers yourself!" Galvanax left, saying "I'm not going to fight. I need to protect my title as champion." Kibaoni Gengetsu then said "I shall gladly fight! You will all fear the power of the Kibaoni Army Corps!" Anti-Kuroninja then escaped, vowing to get the Midoninger shuriken, but he sent a few Cyberninja to fight alongside Gengetsu Kibaoni.

The Ninningers were ready to fight, including Kuroninja. One of the audience members noticed that Kuroninja was holding the Midoninger shuriken. She was impressed, as she used to be Kuroninja's apprentice. She also had experience using the Midoninger shuriken, and was the only one who got possessed by it.


	12. Chapter 12: Fusion Time

The Power Rangers, Ninningers, and Kuroninja rushed towards Gengetsu and his army of Cyberninjas. Kuroninja noticed that one of the Cyberninjas was Swordblade A. He threw a shuriken at Swordblade A to try and get her to fight him.

Kuroninja and Swordblade A then battled. He knew that if he damaged a Cyberninja long enough, he could restore most of the Cyberninja's former memories before they died. Kuroninja then pulled out a special shuriken that was hollow and had a few tiny points. He placed the Midoninger Shuriken inside the hollow Shuriken and placed that Shuriken on his katana, before spinning it. Then he placed his hands at Swordblade A, announcing: " **Kuroninja...FUSION!** "

Kuroninja's helmet glowed with green lines, with some green lines appearing on his armour as well. The shuriken Kuroninja used was the Fusion Shuriken, a shuriken with two layers so that another shuriken could be placed inside. It was stolen from the Cyberninja Tech Company, who were originally going to give it to Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja could also place his own transformation Shuriken in the Fusion Shuriken, which gave him the ability to combine himself with his companions by touching them and announcing Kuroninja Fusion.

Anyway, Kuroninja/Midoninger pulled out his sword and sliced Swordblade A. Then he kicked her in the face, knocking her out. This blow restored a lot of her memories, and now it was obvious who Swordblade A was. Swordblade A was a former enemy of the Sentai team Hikari Sentai Maskman. She was a ninja who served a princess disguised as a prince. This princess/prince served an evil being known as Earth Emperor Zeba, but only by force. Swordblade A was Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin. Fumin, in her cyborg body, retreated to an unknown area after destroying her tracking device. Mr. Karasu, the director of the Cyberninja Tech Company, couldn't locate Swordblade A anymore.

Meanwhile, the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers had used teamwork to take down Gengetsu Kibaoni. They defeated him with a large explosion behind them. However, Anti-Kuroninja was watching.

On the Galaxy Warriors ship, Cosmo Royale was about to enter the stage, when he saw Galvanax. Galvanax was going to his room to rest. Cosmo then walked onto the stage, to ask: "Would you like to give Galvanax's lookalike another chance?" The audience cheered loudly. Cosmo Royale then pressed a blue button and announced, "Gigantify!"

Anti-Kuroninja saw the enlargement beam, and knew it was time. He got out what looked like the Gashadokuro Shuriken, except that it looked more metallic and shiny. Anti-Kuroninja placed it on his katana and pointed it at the sky. A Mecha-Gashadokuro had appeared. The Power Rangers and Ninningers entered their Zords and Mecha to take down the two giants.


	13. Chapter 13: Mecha Battle

The giants, Kibaoni Gengetsu and a Mecha-Gashadokuro, were attacking the area. The Ninningers activated their mecha, which was known as Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. The Ninja Steel Rangers entered the Ninja Steel Megazord, before activating Ninja Master Mode.

Gengetsu Kibaoni was very powerful against Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, so the Ninningers summoned Lion Ha-Oh. Then they combined to make Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh.

Meanwhile, the Ninja Steel Megazord was having a very hard time against the Mecha-Gashadokuro. They tried to attack it with the Megazord's sword, but it was covered in metal, unlike the normal Gashadokuro, which were made of bone. The Red Ranger then noticed that Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh was about to finish off Gengetsu Kibaoni. Because of this, they pushed the Mecha-Gashadokuro in front of the Ninningers, who finished off the Mecha-Gashadokuro. However, they still needed to finish off Gengetsu, because the metal armour absorbed most of the energy from the finisher. Then they decided to do their finishers at once. The Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers performed a synchronized finishing attack, which destroyed Gengetsu Kibaoni. Gengetsu Kibaoni collapsed onto the ground and exploded.

When the Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers destroyed Kibaoni Gengetsu as a giant, they left their mecha and went outside. Kuroninja was there, sitting down by himself, witnessing the rangers as they took their helmets off. Kuroninja then decided to join. He began to take his helmet off...

...but then he stopped. Nobody could know what Kuroninja looked like. Kuroninja never took his helmet off in front of other people. Kuroninja then heard someone behind him, saying "That Midoninger Shuriken you're holding... I think it belongs to me." Kuroninja turned around, and he was surprised when he saw who it was.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fierce Full Moon

The Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers were shocked when they saw who was under the helmets. When he saw Preston, Yakumo said "I didn't expect someone who knew magic to look like this." Kasumi and Sarah were talking about Sarah's hoverboard, because it was an interesting topic for them. Brody and Takaharu both were interested in each other's relatives being ninjas. Kinji was tempted to reveal that StarNinger wasn't actually a silver ranger, but then remembered that the Ninja Steel Rangers were yet to run into their Gold Ranger.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja heard a familiar voice asking for the Midoninger Shuriken back. Kuroninja prepared his sword, despite his senses telling him that no hostile threats were nearby. He turned around with his sword drawn, only to stop. He put the sword back and realized that his senses were right. It was Luna, who used to be Midoninger, until the shuriken was stolen by Anti-Kuroninja.

Five minutes later, Kuroninja and Midoninger were at a cafe next to the hotel and the arena used by the Cyberninjas. Kuroninja asked "So how were you able to make your voice sound like Anti-Kuroninja?" Luna said "Well, before I became your apprentice, or even a ninja, I wanted to be a voice actress. In order to become one, I practiced changing my voice." Kuroninja said "I think you would make a great voice actress. I don't know why, but you seem like a good voice actress...you know what, forget what I just said. You know how you used to be my apprentice?" Luna said "Yes."

Kuroninja said "Right now, I have gotten a new apprentice, who didn't even do anything. However, I believe that there's only one person who can be my apprentice. It's not you, and it's not that cat who I brought to Egypt to become a human. It's someone else." Luna said "What's their name?" Kuroninja said "I'm not really good with names. I can describe her, though. She's a very strong and agile ninja, whose greatest skill is her perseverance. I remember there was one time when she was a P.E. teacher in a school...she was very good at that role. I know that the P.E. teacher thing was just a disguise and the school was being controlled by a Kamaitachi that was eventually destroyed by the Kakurangers, but I seem to be interested in her." Luna said "Was she attributed to the purple rangers, by any chance?" Kuroninja said "Yes, why?" Luna said "I found these purple shurikens somewhere in your ninja school." Kuroninja grabbed the purple shurikens. Each one had four points. There was a light that wasn't turned on, and they also had the Japanese character for "orchid". Kuroninja smiled under the helmet. He exclaimed, "Yes! I thought all of these were stolen from me by Anti-Kuroninja for his robotic assault ninjas! I forgot about the backup ones." Luna then asked "What are these orchid shurikens for?" Kuroninja said "They let me request help from someone. All you have to do is throw them on the ground, then a light will turn on."

Kuroninja then realized that Luna had to go back to the Ninningers, so that they could return to Japan.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Kuroninja and Luna walked to the area where the rest of the Ninningers were, but a familiar figure in metallic armour was behind them. Kuroninja sensed it and attacked the figure. It was Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja blocked the path so that Luna could escape with the Midoninger Shuriken. "Anti-Kuroninja." Kuroninja said. "How did you find me?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I found you the same way I find Shironinger!" Kuroninja said "Why would you want to stalk Shironinger? There's a lot of other people out there!" Anti-Kuroninja said "Yes, but Shironinger is the only one you never pay any attention to. You even said it yourself, you have nothing to do with Shironinger!" Kuroninja said "I don't want to talk about Shironinger more. What do you want?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I want the Midoninger Shuriken back! The Cyberninja Tech Company won't help me anymore because Swordblade A is missing!" Kuroninja then said "Fine. You want it so badly? Then take it!" Kuroninja touched Anti-Kuroninja's hand, pretending to have the Midoninger Shuriken, but in reality, he was actually holding the Fusion Shuriken. Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja fused into a black-and-white ranger. Anti-Kuroninja-Kuroninja punched himself in the face, and then defused. Anti-Kuroninja was defeated. Kuroninja walked away, because he was going to miss the flight back to Japan.

After the plane landed in Japan, everyone left the plane. Kuroninja decided that it was time. Kuroninja walked over to Kasumi and said nevously "I have something to tell you." Kasumi said "Ok, what is it?" She turned her head to look at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja was gone. He was actually hiding.

Later, Kuroninja went back to his ninja school/house. Kuroninja pulled out the purple shurikens Luna gave him, and threw one into an empty bedroom, quickly closing the door. Kuroninja waited a few seconds, then opened the door. Inside was the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, Ran. Kuroninja was so happy to see Ran again.

* * *

COMING SOON:

A Ninninger fanfiction involving the Flowery Kunoichi Team

A story where Kuroninja attends an International Ninja Champsionship

More Super Sentai stuff


	16. Chapter 16: Alternate timeline 1

**Author's Note**

You might be confused on why I'm continuing this crossover. It was originally supposed to have 15 chapters, but then I created this terrible crossover about the Ninningers and the Ninja Steel Rangers. It was terrible because the Ninja Steel Rangers didn't appear that much, and then there was a subplot that involved Kuroninja and one of the Kyurangers that took up most of the story.

Because of this, I'm continuing this crossover, but I also want to continue it because the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger has been revealed.

* * *

Many months had passed since the battle between the Ninja Steel Rangers and the Ninningers. The Ninja Steel Rangers had found their gold ranger: a famous country music singer named Levi Weston. As for the Ninningers, they had gotten the Midoninger Shuriken back from Anti-Kuroninja, and they were trying to find out who Kuroninja was.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was trying to think of a plan to defeat Kuroninja and get the Midoninger Shuriken back, when one of the Cyberninjas announced that there was someone at his door. Anti-Kuroninja answered and saw someone who looked similar to Kyuuemon Izayoi. Anti-Kuroninja said "Who are you? You look familiar..."

"If course I should look familiar to you, Anti-Kuroninja. After all, you used to be a contestant on Galaxy Warriors."

Anti-Kuroninja realized that the lady who looked similar to Kyuuemon was someone who worked for Galaxy Warriors. However, he didn't know who she was. Anti-Kuroninja asked "Who are you?"

The Galaxy Warriors worker introduced herself. "I am Madame Odius, the advisor of Galvanax." Anti-Kuroninja said "I don't remember you."

Madame Odius said "Oh, right. I only know about you from looking at the records of the constestants. Anyway, I would like you to team up with me to search for something."

Anti-Kuroninja said "I'm sorry, but I'm interested in someone else."

Madame Odius looked at a picture of Shironinger's helmet behind where Anti-Kuroninja was standing. "Is it the white Ninja Steel Ranger?"

Anti-Kuroninja said "No," and quickly grabbed the picture and threw it in a nearby garbage bin. "What do you want?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

Madame Odius said "The Ninja Steel Rangers have recently found the Gold Ranger. I must see his power, and you're going to help me."

Suddenly, four gold Cyberninjas, along with Director Karasu, went into Anti-Kuroninja's room. Director Karasu announced "Anti-Kuroninja! We have found Swordblade A!"

Anti-Kuroninja said "Excellent. Go to where Swordblade A is, and erase her memory again."

The gold Cyberninjas left.

* * *

There are 3 different types of Cyberninjas. The first one is known as the Swordblade Cyberninja. It is the most common Cyberninja, and it's known for its silver armour. Next is the Goldblade Cyberninja, which looks like the Swordblade Cyberninja except that it's gold instead of silver. Goldblade Cyberninjas are stronger than Swordblade Cyberninjas. There's also Neocyberninjas, but I will not add Neocyberninjas to this story because Neocyberninjas are from another dimension. If you want the Kyurangers to appear in this crossover, than I might add the Neocyberninjas.

Anti-Kuroninja has an unhealthy obsession with Shironinger. This is one of his weaknesses.


	17. Chapter 17: Alternate timeline 2

I think this is the start of the unexpected 2nd arc of my story. The 1st one was when the Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers were tricked into fighting each other. This one focuses on the gold power star. There's also a subplot that involves Shironinger and Kuroninja.

Also, someone requested that I make a scene where Anti-Kuroninja and Shironinger are together. I'm not going to do that.

* * *

The gold Cyberninjas tracked down Swordblade A to an underground cave. There were ruins in the cave, which used to be part of the fortress used by the Underground Empire Tube, which fought against Maskman. One of the Gold Cyberninjas threw a Cyber Shuriken at Swordblade A, which was revealed to be a tracking device. Suddenly, Kuroninja appeared, throwing a purple Shuriken at the gold Cyberninjas. Ran appeared from where the shuriken was and attacked the gold Cyberninjas, allowing Swordblade A to escape.

Ran was Kuroninja's roommate and apprentice, who used to work for the Yokai Army Corps and fought against the Kakurangers along with four others. However, she and the four others were turned back into cats after the Kakurangers defeated the leader of the Yokai, until Kuroninja completed five trials in order to become a Sentai Ranger. Ran used to accompany Kuroninja many times, until Anti-Kuroninja destroyed all the purple shurikens Kuroninja used. Ran then went missing, until one day when Kuroninja's former apprentice, who was now Midoninger, gave Kuroninja a purple shuriken she found somewhere.

Swordblade A had escaped the gold Cyberninjas, but then an army of normal Cyberninjas appeared and captured Swordblade A. Kuroninja then saw Anti-Kuroninja and told him to let Swordblade A go, but Anti-Kuroninja refused, saying that he needed Swordblade A for something. Suddenly, Midoninger appeared and defeated the Cyberninjas. Kuroninja asked Midoninger how she was able to find him, and Midoninger said that Momoninger had started to become interested in Kuroninja and created something to search for him. Anti-Kuroninja then appeared and grabbed the Midoninger Shuriken. Midoninger then untransformed.

Kuroninja knew that Anti-Kuroninja wanted the Midoninger Shuriken to become more powerful, but he also knew someone that Anti-Kuroninja wanted to be with more than the Midoninger Shuriken. "Hey Anti-Kuroninja!" Kuroninja said.

"What is it?" Anti-Kuroninja said.

"If you give me the Midoninger Shuriken," Kuroninja said, "then...I'll help you with Shironinger."

Anti-Kuroninja almost knew what Kuroninja was planning. "I know you won't help me with Shironinger," Anti-Kuroninja said to Kuroninja. "You keep saying all the time that you have nothing to do with Shironinger!" Kuroninja said "I am going to help you with Shironinger, Anti-Kuroninja. I can help you get more than just Shironinger's helmet."

Anti-Kuroninja then went closer to Kuroninja and gave him the Midoninger Shuriken.


	18. Chapter 18: Alternate timeline 3

The next day, Kuroninja woke up in his house. He remembered having a strange dream where he failed to rescue Swordblade A, and then he made a deal with Anti-Kuroninja to get the Midoninger Shuriken from him by promising to help Anti-Kuroninja with Shironinger. Kuroninja then got out of bed and noticed that he was holding the Midoninger Shuriken. Kuroninja felt like it wasn't a dream, but he didn't know how he ended up in his bed. Ran approached Kuroninja and told him there was a visitor waiting for Kuroninja.

Out of all the Hanarangers, Ran was the least evil. Even though the Hanarangers were no longer evil after the Yokai Army Corps were defeated by the Kakurangers, they still had the instinct of holding their swords in front of the door whenever someone visited Kuroninja, in case it was an intruder. Kuroninja had to remind them who wasn't an intruder. Now, Ran was the only one who lived with Kuroninja.

Kuroninja decided to go to the door himself, and saw Luna, the green ranger of the Ninningers. She wanted the Midoninger Shuriken back. Kuroninja got out the Midoninger Shuriken and gave it to her.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja had successfully erased the memory of Swordblade A. Madame Odius approached Anti-Kuroninja and asked if he was going to get the Gold Ranger for her. Anti-Kuroninja said yes, but he didn't know the name of the gold ninja steel ranger.

Somewhere else, a famous country music singer named Levi Weston was practicing one of his songs. Levi Weston was the gold ranger of the Ninja Steel Rangers, who was once captured by Madame Odius in a secret room of the Galaxy Warriors spaceship. His bodyguard gave him his phone, and a guy working for the "Antique Crow Ninjas Foundation" was offering him the chance to perform in Japan. The bodyguard told Weston that the Antique Crow Ninjas Foundation sounded suspicious, because the caller also told him not to tell anyone. He didn't accept the offer from the Antique Crow Ninjas Foundation.

Anti-Kuroninja had failed, probably because of the fake organization name he used (the Antique Crow Ninjas Foundation sounds like Anti-Kuroninja's Foundation). He then realized that Swordblade A was with him. Anti-Kuroninja sent Swordblade A to find the red Ninja Steel Ranger and bring him to one of the Cyberninja Tech Company's buildings in Japan. Swordblade A received Anti-Kuroninja's orders and left.

* * *

I'm currently accepting requests for this crossover.


	19. Chapter 19: Alternate timeline 4

Swordblade A had gone to Japan to retrieve the red ninja steel ranger. However, the Ninja Steel Rangers had gained new abilities which helped them against very strong enemies. Because of this, Swordblade A was unsuccessful. Anti-Kuroninja knew he needed to think of something stronger than a Cyberninja. Madame Odius asked Anti-Kuroninja if he thought of something to capture the red ranger, so that the other ninja steel rangers would go to Japan and rescue him. Anti-Kuroninja thought of something. He decided to use one of his own specialties: Hate Shurikens. What Anti-Kuroninja's Hate Shurikens would do is that whenever someone threw them on the ground, they would scan the nearest person in front of them and transform into whoever that person hated the most. Anti-Kuroninja advised not to use the Hate Shuriken on himself, because then the Shuriken would explode in front of Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja then gave one of the Hate Shurikens to Swordblade A and told Swordblade A to throw it at the Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

Madame Odius didn't think that the Hate Shurikens would work, so Anti-Kuroninja decided to prove her wrong by using one of them on Kuroninja.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was going to visit the Ninningers, because Midoninger had visited him to get the Midoninger Shuriken back. Suddenly, he was attacked by Anti-Kuroninja and a small group of Cyberninjas. Anti-Kuroninja threw the shuriken at Kuroninja, who dodged it. However, the shuriken then summoned an image of an orange scorpion-themed ranger holding a spear.

Anti-Kuroninja said "I don't remember that guy...how does Kuroninja hate him?"

Kuroninja said "It's probably because of events that happened in another timeline I've gone to...basically I began to fall for a ninja in green."

Anti-Kuroninja said "Midoninger?"

"No," Kuroninja said. "Another ninja in green."

Anti-Kuroninja then said "I have no idea what you're talking about, so I need to find someone else to prove that these Shurikens actually work.

As Kuroninja fought against the orange ranger, Anti-Kuroninja saw Kuroninja's companion, Ran, fighting off some of the Cyberninjas. Anti-Kuroninja threw the Shuriken nex to Ran. The Shuriken then transformed into a skeleton-themed monster, with one half of the skeleton decorated with a camouflage pattern. This skeleton was Gashadokuro, a former general of the Yokai Army Corps and Ran's former master. Anti-Kuroninja knew that the Hate Shurikens worked. Ran and Kuroninja defeated the copies of Gashadokuro and the scorpion-themed orange ranger, while Anti-Kuroninja left with his Cyberninja bodyguards. Kuroninja had no idea what was going on.

Meanwhile, Brody, the red Ninja Steel Ranger, was fighting Swordblade A for the second time in a row. Swordblade A threw a Shuriken at Brody, who dodged it. That was when the Shuriken transformed into Galvanax, the champion of Galaxy Warriors. This was the third time Brody had to face a Galvanax lookalike (one time was when a Galaxy Warriors contestant created giant Galvanax clones, and another was when the Ninja Steel Rangers teamed up with the Ninningers to fight Gengetsu Kibaoni). The Galvanax clone and Swordblade A easily defeated Brody, who un-morphed, and got knocked out.


	20. Chapter 20: Alternate timeline 5

Kuroninja knew that Anti-Kuroninja was planning something, but he didn't know what kind of shurikens Anti-Kuroninja was using, and how they were able to summon an orange ranger from another universe. However, something that Kuroninja was able to do was place a tracking device on one of the Cyberninjas. Kuroninja quickly followed the signal.

Before Anti-Kuroninja found out that one of his Cyberninjas had a tracking device on it, Kuroninja followed the signal to an area where Anti-Kuroninja had captured the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Surrounding the Red Ranger were several Cyberninjas, including Swordblade A. They didn't notice Kuroninja was behind them, because Kuroninja was using the Kage Shuriken to hide himself from them. Kuroninja took down one of the Cyberninjas and revealed himself. Swordblade A and the other Cyberninjas began to attack Kuroninja. Kuroninja then defeated all the Cyberninjas, except Swordblade A, who escaped.

Kuroninja then proceeded to free the Red Ranger, who stood up and attacked Kuroninja. Kuroninja didn't know why the Red Ninja Steel Ranger was attacking him, or why he was in Japan, but then he realized that he could've been captured and brainwashed by Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja tried to defeat the Red Ninja Steel Ranger, but the Red Ninja Steel Ranger defeated him.

"How could I lose to a red ranger..." Kuroninja said, before collapsing onto the ground.

Anti-Kuroninja knew exactly what to do with Kuroninja. He knew that eventually, the Ninningers and the Ninja Steel Rangers would get involved, so he decided to brainwash Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja was Anti-Kuroninja's archenemy, so Anti-Kuroninja wanted to make brainwashing Kuroninja fun. Anti-Kuroninja decided to unleash the worst out of Kuroninja's personality.

A few minutes later, Anti-Kuroninja had transformed Kuroninja completely. Kuroninja suddenly had black shoulder pads with metal spikes on them. He also had a black cloak, something that Kuroninja didn't normally wear. Kuroninja also had green lines on his helmet.

"Alright, Kuroninja," Anti-Kuroninja said. "It's time."

Anti-Kuroninja stood next to both of the brainwashed rangers. He said "Next, I shall go after the Gold Ninja Star!"

* * *

Recently, I have been watching a movie about the Ninningers that I have wrote a fanfiction about, but this time, I watched the ending. After watching the ending, it gave me a good idea for what I could do with Kuroninja. Later there's going to be a fight between Aoninger and Kuroninja in one of the next chapters.


End file.
